Cœur de Nescient
by AngelScythe
Summary: Comme tous les soirs, il l'attend sous sa fenêtre. Lui n'a de cœur que pour lui. Mais il doit les taire, parce qu'il est encore jeune, qu'il doit s'entraîner... Pourtant, il est incapable de résister à cet inconnu si mystérieux. VANVEN


Cœur de Nescient

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Shonen-ai, romance, noir

Couple : Encore et toujours du Vanven ! ❤

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix (et/ou Disney) quant à cette chanson que j'adore, il s'agit bien sûr de _Cœur de loup_ de Philippe Lafontaine (j'ai librement changé le titre, haha)

* * *

L'entraînement avait duré longtemps et les muscles de Ventus étaient tous chauds et douloureux mais il était content. Sautillant gaiement, il se rendit vers sa chambre, jetant juste un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir Terra et Aqua discuter en riant. Il sourit et étira ses bras vers le haut malgré le tiraillement qui le saisit à cet instant précis.

Il poussa la porte et soupira doucement en retrouvant le désordre rassurant, le lit défait, les cours qui s'éparpillaient sur le bureau, les dessins qui restaient là malgré le temps. Il retira ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le matelas en soupirant d'aise. Ses pieds pouvaient respirer ! Il ôta ensuite le sigle d'Eraqus juste pour être un peu plus libre encore.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant les pensées lui revenir à l'esprit lorsqu'il entendit des bruits sur la vitre. Surpris, il se redressa, rouvrant les paupières. Il leva le battant de sa fenêtre à guillotine et se pencha au-dessus de l'appui de fenêtre. Il était haut, il ne doutait pas de la force de la personne qui avait lancé l'étrange caillou qui se tenait là, devant son nez.

Dans la noirceur, il ne pouvait rien voir.

\- Oui ?

En bas, un feu bleu et blanc apparut brutalement, illuminant les environs. Il put alors reconnaître une chevelure aussi sombre que la nuit et une peau légèrement hâlée. Les détails lui manquaient mais la Keyblade qui miroitait sous le brasier était un indice bien suffisant. Autant suffisant que la coiffure peu orthodoxe.

\- Oh !

Le blond vénitien sourit et vit qu'on lui faisait signe. Il se redressa et ferma la vitre. Il descendit de son lit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche, il ne trouva personne et s'enfuit en courant. Il s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir et regarda à nouveau. Pas de Terra, ni d'Aqua, encore moins de Maître Eraqus ? Parfait ! Il s'empressa de longer le mur et répéta l'opération quelques fois jusqu'à arriver aux escaliers qu'il commença à descendre.

Il se figea en entendant la voix d'Eraqus. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et regarda en la direction de l'homme. Il était dos à lui, parlant à quelqu'un grâce à une étrange sphère. Il ne connaissait pas ça et ne savait pas si c'était bien intelligent de passer devant. Il eut un frisson. Bah ! Au pire, il serait renvoyé dans sa chambre et serait privé de dessert demain.

Il marcha lentement, remerciant son envie d'avoir les pieds libres. S'il devait subir le carrelage gelé, il ne faisait aucun bruit métallique ou presque.

Ce fut alors aisé d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée où il récupéra une respiration plus ou moins correcte. Il poussa les hautes portes qui vibrèrent puis il longea le palais pour finalement arriver au bas de sa fenêtre. Le noir rongeait l'endroit mais il remarqua des yeux jaunes. Il tendit la main en avant et s'avança timidement.

Il eut à peine fait deux pas qu'il sentit une peau contre la sienne et qu'il était brusquement attiré vers les yeux jaunes, contre un torse musclé. Il sentit un bras autour de sa taille et rougit.

Un brasier apparut à nouveau et il baissa légèrement le regard avant de le remonter pour dévisager les traits si séduisants.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir. Répondit-il. Je suis content que tu aies su venir.

\- Tous les soirs, je serai toujours là. Je ne voudrais pas te laisser t'endormir sans que l'on se soit vu.

Ventus ne put cacher son rougissement. Il afficha un léger sourire et se rapprocha un peu de la paroi. Il sentit que l'homme s'approchait et ne fit rien pour s'enfuir. Combien de fois était-ce arrivé ? Il ne savait plus… Ça remontait à longtemps l'époque où cet être n'était pas encore dans sa vie. Un an peut-être ? Il n'arrivait plus à savoir…

Il se remémorait ce moment, l'instant où il avait vu son visage pour la première fois. Son sourire. Un sourire à faire se damner un saint. Un sourire à le faire se damner ! N'était-ce pas à cause de ce sourire et de ces yeux pétillants qu'il faisait le mur tous les jours juste pour échanger quelques mots avec lui ?

\- Ventus ?

Il sursauta et rit nerveusement.

\- Oui. Pardon, je réfléchissais à notre première rencontre ! Je n'arrive pas à oublier ce jour. Il est si important pour moi !

\- Ah oui ? Laisse-moi rendre un jour plus important que celui-ci.

Ventus n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question que les lèvres suaves se joignaient aux siennes et que le corps se rapprochait du sien. Il sentit la chaleur monter dans ses joues, son crâne se pressa contre le palais et le torse de l'autre se pressa contre le sien.

Son souffle lui fut ravi mais c'était agréable. Une asphyxie hautement divine qui lui faisait tourner la tête et qui faisait battre son cœur si fort dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux et laissa cette chose humide caresser ses lèvres, forcer ses dents. Le bassin de l'individu se pressa contre le sien alors qu'il sentait une seconde sensation étrange se propager dans son corps.

Sa langue fut caressée et il frissonna. Il se sentait perdre pied. Ses jambes fléchissaient sous son poids. Quoi qu'il lui fît, il n'avait jamais éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi divin ? Pouvait-on éprouver autant de plaisir avec… avec quoi ?

Les lèvres s'éloignèrent des siennes et Ventus sentit qu'il tombait mais des bras fermes le retinrent au niveau des hanches et l'aidèrent à rester debout.

\- Vanitas…

\- C'était agréable ? Sourit-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- O… Oui…

Il posa sa main sur son ventre. Il se sentait tellement étrange à présent. Comment le lui expliquer ? Il voulait tellement sentir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes, avoir une seconde fois l'impression d'aller au paradis.

Il posa une main frémissante contre la gorge gelée de l'autre et s'avança timidement. Un petit baiser léger pour lui faire comprendre ? Non ?

\- Ventus ?!

Le garçon sursauta. Maître Eraqus ! Il rougit et repoussa doucement mais fermement Vanitas avant de partir en courant vers le bout du palais. Il devait rentrer, ne pas laisser l'homme découvrir son visiteur. Il ne serait pas accepté ici ! Les étrangers n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenus. Ici on apprenait, un point c'est tout.

\- Maître Eraqus !

Ventus jaillit au détour du bâtiment et sourit de toutes ses dents à son professeur qui fut stupéfié de voir les pieds couverts de boue du garçon.

\- Ventus ! Regarde-toi ! Tu es dans un état ! Soupira-t-il.

Il le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna sur le perron de son domaine. D'un brasier jeter juste devant lui, il essaya de le laver un minimum pour ne pas laisser des traces de boues partout. Puis le garçon fut forcé de le suivre bien que ses voûtes plantaires encore humides s'accrochent au carrelage gelé de la façon la plus désagréable possible.

\- Tu dois être dans ta chambre à cette heure-ci ! Que faisais-tu à crapahuter dehors de la sorte ? Réprimanda Eraqus.

\- Je suis désolé, Maître. Murmura l'innocent.

\- Tu n'as que quatorze ans ! Ce n'est pas de ton âge de te balader dehors par une nuit aussi noire ! Va te laver et recouche-toi et que je ne te prenne pas à ressortir car ce n'est pas ta Keyblade qui te permettra de fuir cette fois-ci.

\- Oui, Maître.

Ventus s'empressa de regagner la salle de bain et s'aspergea d'eau. Il se débarbouilla et se changea rapidement. Il ne pouvait chasser l'image de Vanitas de son cerveau. Dire qu'il ne pouvait le voir à d'autres moments que la nuit. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois à la lueur d'une belle journée et depuis, il n'avait plus eu le droit de se rassasier à ses traits.

Les idées encore en pagaille, le cœur tambourinant comme un fou, il repartit vers sa chambre et se glissa dans les draps chauds. Mais pas aussi chauds que les bras de l'homme qui se promettait déjà à ses rêves. Il rougit et tira les couvertures sur lui. Son corps était encore étrange. Il se mit sur le flanc et ferma les yeux en voyant l'image fougueuse danser dans son imagination, sublimant à son paroxysme tout ce qu'il savait de cet inconnu.

À part son nom et son physique, il n'avait rien. Si ce n'était qu'il devenait inconscient et fou rien qu'en pensant à lui. Fou d'un grain encore jamais goûté. Fou de ressentir le bonheur simple qu'il lui prodiguait. Il laissa alors le sommeil s'emparer de lui pour sombrer dans un monde qui lui serait propre et où il y aurait tellement plus avec Vanitas.

µµµ

Une ombre se pencha au-dessus du corps assoupi de Ventus. Une forme fantomatique qui se rejetait contre les murs avec l'angoisse et la terreur qu'il cachait habituellement à tous ceux qui le rencontraient.

Il frôla ses lèvres, fit rouler ses doigts sur la joue fraîche et sourit en l'entendant gémir. Mais le corps se déroba à ses mains baladeuses en se tournant sur le côté. Dans un sommeil inconscient, le garçon tira les couvertures sur lui.

Bah. Pas grave.

Il fit courir ses doigts gantés dans les mèches qu'il ne pouvait même pas apprécier puis se recula. Il entendit un peu de bruit dans les couloirs et disparut dans les ténèbres. Juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur Eraqus qui vérifiait que son protégé dormait bel et bien. Oui. Tant mieux… il était déjà tard pour un adolescent aussi jeune qui s'épuisait toute la journée.

Il s'avança pour lui tirer les couvertures dessus et ainsi s'assurer qu'il ne se refroidirait pas.

\- Bonne nuit, Ventus. Sourit-il.

µµµ

Ventus était perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il s'entraînait avec Aqua et Terra. L'un et l'autre l'avaient bien remarqué et évitaient les attaques trop brusques. Ça allait, ils étaient entre eux. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient sur le terrain.

Mais Eraqus ne le voyait pas de cet œil et il s'approcha de son plus jeune apprenti. Sa Keyblade se dressa et s'abattit. Un cri sortit des lèvres du garçon qui fit un bond en arrière en se préparant à contrer une seconde attaque qui, elle, ne s'abattit pas. Il baissa la tête en voyant l'air sévère de son Maître et s'essuya la joue ensanglantée sans un mot.

\- Reste concentré Ventus ! Que te prend-il.

\- Rien ! Répondit-il.

En vérité, il n'avait pas vu Vanitas la veille. Il l'avait tant espéré surtout après ce baiser enfiévré qu'ils avaient partagé mais il n'avait pu que rester seul dans sa chambre. Il s'était pourtant apprêté à le rencontrer, à se jeter à ses bras. À lui donner tout ce qu'il lui donnerait et bien plus. Il était déjà complètement esclave de ce regard jaune de toute façon…

\- Rien ? Ne me mens pas, Ventus. Je n'aime pas ça !

\- Mais…

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne chose de mentir. Encore moins à son Maître !

\- Oui, je sais mais… Je suis juste un peu préoccupé.

\- Pour l'être… C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que tu n'as plus essayé de partir en douce. Remarqua Eraqus.

\- Je n'essaie pas de partir.

\- Va faire le tour du palais. Ordonna-t-il. Cinquante tours devraient suffirent.

Les yeux de Ventus s'écarquillèrent mais il opina. Il rappela sa Keyblade et partit en courant.

µµµ

Trente tours plus tard, ses jambes le lançaient déjà horriblement. Il était pourtant leste mais ça ne soulageait en rien le feu qui gagnait ses muscles. Les joues rouges et le souffle court, il trébucha sur une pierre et vit le sol arriver. Il mit ses bras en avant mais ne se cogna pas contre la terre. Il sentit quelque chose sur son ventre. Une main ?

Il leva la tête et remarqua Vanitas. Son cœur déjà bien rapide bondit encore plus fort dans sa poitrine et il se jeta au cou de l'adolescent. Qu'il était beau sous la lumière du Soleil ! Les traits délicats, le sourire beau, bien qu'un brin arrogant, les yeux semblant presque dorés avec les reflets si particuliers.

\- J'étais inquiet ! Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus. Confia-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas pu venir hier, je t'ai manqué ?

Ventus opina sans réfléchir. Pourquoi le lui cacher ? Il lui avait horriblement et cruellement manqué ! Il ne voulait pas repasser une nuit aussi pénible à guetter le moindre son en croyant que c'était l'être recherché. Il ne voulait pas se lever avec des cernes sans avoir pu sombrer dans le sommeil.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pu venir ?

\- J'ai été retenu.

\- Oh… D'accord.

\- Ce soir… ouvre ta fenêtre. Je viendrai te rejoindre.

\- Ventus ! Cria la voix d'Eraqus.

\- O… Oui ! Je reprends mon souffle ! Cria-t-il.

\- Tu as compris ? Sourit Vanitas.

\- Oui. Je t'attendrai. Jura-t-il, impatient.

Il lui tendit les lèvres.

Celles du jeune homme s'étendirent avant de s'emparer de cette douce bouche qui n'appelait que lui. Il se pencha vers lui, le collant contre le mur au moment où on appelait encore une fois Ventus.

Il serra les dents mais s'obligea à afficher un sourire.

\- Je dois y retourner. Je t'attendrai ! Toute la nuit, s'il le faut.

\- Hm. Répondit Vanitas en effleurant les cernes sous les yeux bleus.

Ventus lui caressa la main puis s'obligea à s'extirper. Il se remit à courir et passa devant Eraqus en lui offrant son sourire le plus naturel, le plus innocent. Le vieux Maître eut un petit soupir et répondit à ce sourire.

µµµ

Le soir venu, Ventus avait ouvert sa fenêtre et s'était blotti sous ses couvertures comme il faisait un froid intenable dans la pièce. Il avait fini par fermer les yeux et le manque de sommeil avait fait le reste, le plongeant dans le pays des songes. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il avait oublié qu'il attendait Vanitas.

Pourtant, une ombre se glissa dans la chambre et se pencha au-dessus du corps assoupi.

Sa main s'étendit au-dessus de lui et une Keyblade germa, descendit vers lui et effleura son cou.

Des yeux bleus apparurent soudainement, bien vifs malgré la noirceur. L'arme disparut alors qu'un brasier bleu-blanc lui faisait place, offrant aux traits du visiteur quelque chose d'aussi glauque que morbide.

\- V…

Vanitas posa son doigt sur ses propres lèvres et s'approcha de lui. Il s'assit et glissa ses doigts sur sa joue. Le garçon rougit un peu, cacha ce trouble en lui et se redressa pour se retrouver presque contre son visage. Il osa, timidement, poser ses lèvres contre les siennes, pris d'une fougue soudaine.

\- Ventus…

Le blond vénitien sourit timidement. Vanitas y répondit, plus prédateur. Il se pencha et ravit ses lèvres. Il ne devrait pas… Mais pourquoi pas. Il était déjà à moitié dans son lit de toute façon. Un peu plus ou un peu moins… Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? D'accord, il avait quatorze ans, et alors ? C'était bien ses bras autour de son cou, se perdant dans ses cheveux. Des mains timides et tendres. Des mains qui le séduisaient bien plus qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais…

Il retira ses chaussures et ôta sa combinaison de cuir qui ne faisait qu'empêcher son corps de profiter de la douceur de cet être. Il vit les joues de Ventus s'empourprer un peu plus dans la pénombre. Il se glissa sous les couvertures, pressa son bassin contre le sien et engouffra sa langue dans sa bouche.

µµµ

Maître Eraqus se dirigea vers la chambre de Ventus où il lui avait semblé entendre des bruits étranges. Lorsqu'il était passé, ils s'étaient tu mais en y réfléchissant à nouveau, devant sa tasse de thé, il avait repensé à ce qu'il avait perçu et n'était plus tout à fait sûr qu'il s'agissait de son normal lors d'un entraînement tardif.

Il poussa la porte du garçon et regarda vers le lit dans le mince rayon de lumière prodigué par l'entrebâillement. Ventus était allongé dans son lit, sous les couvertures, les yeux fermés.

Il referma et sourit, retournant dans sa chambre pour y passer une bonne nuit.

µµµ

Un cri se répercuta dans le palais.

Eraqus arriva en courant, à moitié habillé, en même temps que Terra. Il prit Aqua dans ses bras et la sentit fondre en larmes avant même qu'il n'ait pu voir ce qui avait suscité cet hurlement. Le Maître poussa la porte.

La porte de chez Ventus.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Oui, le garçon était allongé dans son lit, les yeux fermés mais ce qu'il avait pris pour des couvertures durant la nuit, à cause de la noirceur, n'était autre que son sang qui recouvrait son corps nu. Il se précipita vers le blond vénitien et l'empoigna par les épaules. Son espoir de le secouer s'évapora lorsqu'il le sentit froid et rigide.

Depuis combien de temps était-il mort ? Aurait-il pu seulement pu le sauver s'il avait réalisé plus tôt ?!

Il lui prit la main tout aussi gelée.

\- Pardon… Pardon !

µµµ

Vanitas observait le vague, le poing serré, le corps encore aspergé de sang ci et là. Il posa ses doigts contre son cœur et ne le sentit pas bien différent malgré l'impression de vide qui le gagnait.

Deux années durant, il avait tout mis en œuvre pour prendre sa vengeance sur Ventus. Lui qui l'avait oublié, lui qui l'avait rejeté, même contre son gré, et qui avait une vie merveilleuse… Deux années qu'il s'était juré de faire souffrir la moitié la plus importante de lui. Mais il n'avait pas pensé que le garçon avait jeté ses filets et que lui était tombé dedans, qu'il s'était empêtré jusqu'au cou.

Il avait cru qu'il serait enfin soulagé de ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie, de le voir souffrir. Au lieu de ça, il s'était uni d'une façon encore plus exquise qu'auparavant. Il lui avait même livré une partie de son cœur même si le garçon n'en avait absolument pas conscience.

Qu'avait-il détruit dans sa folie vengeresse ?

Plus qu'une personne qu'il prétendait détester. Où était sa raison de subsister à présent ?

Il leva la main et ouvrit les doigts. Le vent se prit dans des mèches blondes aux reflets châtains. Il balança la terre en arrière et souhaite qu'il pleuve… juste pour cacher les larmes traîtresses qui coulaient sur ses joues.


End file.
